


Robyn's New Campaign

by Something_Or_Another



Category: RWBY
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Public Nudity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22481737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Something_Or_Another/pseuds/Something_Or_Another
Summary: After losing several polls to her opponent Jacques Schnee, Robyn decides it's time to change up her strategy.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Robyn's New Campaign

Robyn slammed her fist into the table. The woman growling at the paper in her hands as her teammates sat awkwardly around their base. "How!? How the ever-loving-mother does that Jack box of dog, Schnee, Have a higher approval rating than me!?" She asks giving her table a swift kick, hard enough for her aura to flare up.

"He's been promising more jobs, and a better dust economy" Joanna chimes in from the couch. "People really care about that stuff"

Robyn felt her blood jump ten degrees "He's the reason there's no jobs, he's the reason the economy is so bad!" she snaps tearing the newspaper in half and tossing it aside, "I swear if I could get my hands on his-"

"Robyn," Fiona warns, the faunus met her leader's furious gaze with a much more calm look. Robyn's stress melted away with a sigh.

"I know, I know, it's bad for my image to freak like that" Robyn rubs the bridge of her nose and leans back against the desk. "I just….do they really care more about cheaper dust and terrible jobs, than a councilwoman who'd actually give a damn about them?"

"It's not that," Fiona says shaking her head. "Jacques is just... playing his image better,"

"His image? He's had the worst public image for the last twenty years, how can he possibly be working it better than me?" Robyn asks, anger rising again.

"He's working the crowds, being active," Fiona says. "You've….well you haven't been doing that,"

"I shouldn't have to, he's a crook and I'm trying to help Mantle," The older Huntress says angrily

"I know, but the people want satisfaction and that's what he's offering" Joanna chimes in again. "If we can improve your image enough that it doesn't matter what he offers then…."

"Then I'll win," Robyn says, drumming her fingers as she thinks. "Fine, how do we improve my public image?"

"Bake sale!"

"Lemon squares!"

"No!" Robyn snaps. "we're not beating Jacques with lemon squares" her two teammates whine and sink down as Robyn sighs again. "We need to find a real plan. May, any ideas?" 

The others looked at where the blue-haired girl was zoned out in her scroll earbuds in. "MAY!" Robyn shouts the girl jumping and looking up.

"Oh, sorry what's up?" She asks pulling her headphones out.

"Just, having a meeting that could decide Mantle's fate, would you care to join us?"

"Oh uh, sorry, my favorite streamer was on," May says softly, setting her scroll aside.

"Seriously? A streamer is more important than winning this election?"

"No way! It's just...she's really good and she was doing something special today"

"What could she be doing that's so special?" Robyn asks as she and the others get behind May.

The girl grabs her scroll and opens up to the stream again, showing the gameplay footage of someone playing a popular game, but what caught the three Huntresses attention was in the corner of the screen where a busty blonde sat playing, wearing just a string bikini.

"This is what's got your attention?" Robyn asks glaring down at May, who shrunk down under her leader's gaze. "Half naked girls playing games?"

"I-its not, well she's not always half-naked," May says in her defense. “Today is a special stream, she’s celebrating her fans raising 500,000 lien-”

“500 what?!” The three exclaim in disbelief.

“Y-yeah it was for charity and it's all for a-”

“How did she do it?” Robyn asks

“What do ya mean?” 

“How did she get all these people to support her?”

“Well, s-she’s really charismatic and-

“It was the bikini wasn’t it?” Fiona says shaking her head

May shrinks down more. “N-no of course not it's for a good cause and-”

“That’s it!” Robyn exclaims, grinning widely. “That’s how I'll win this election!”

“How?” Fiona asks, she and the others staring at their leader who only grinned back at them.

* * *

It was no secret to anyone that’s heard of Mantle that it was a cold place. You needed a few layers to walk around comfortably and that was with the public heaters, but one of the best things about a well-trained aura was that it made for an amazing insulator. It meant hunters wouldn’t need to wear restrictive clothes and could stay effective while fighting in the tundra. No worries about things like hypothermia and frostbite, though they could still feel the cold.

And Robyn was definitely feeling it now as she walked down the street. Even by most standards, Robyn had always dressed in rather heavy layers, but for tonight she had decided to change it up a bit. She had discarded several pieces of her normal attire, including her tattered scarf, thick overcoat, and loose-fitting pants in favor of a longer sleeveless red shirt that stopped mid-way down her thighs, leaving her with some modesty while keeping most of her legs exposed as well as her well-toned arms. Her corset was pushed higher up as well to better accentuate her modest chest.

Robyn walked down the street the same way she has dozens of times before, but this time felt different. The woman never realized how good the cool breeze on her flushed skin or the approving stares off passerbys could feel.

She made her way to the conference center where tonight’s debate was to be held. As she approached the building she was swarmed by flashing cameras and microphones in her face. “Miss Hill are you worried about Schnee’s rising popularity?” “Are the rumors true that you’re sleeping with the General?” “What will you be doing about the rise in grimm attacks?”

“All these questions and more will be answered during the debate,” Robyn says with a confident smirk as she walked into the conference center. Already on stage was her rival, Jacques Schnee. The two glared as she walked down the center aisle, and she took pride in the fact that even he couldn’t stop himself from looking across her new wardrobe.

“Eyes up here Jacques,” She said as she takes her place behind her podium. His cheeks turned a shade redder, whether from anger or embarrassment it didn’t matter, what mattered was that the debate hadn't started yet and she was already under his skin.  _ This is going to be easy _

* * *

The next day, as her team was gathered around the table for breakfast, an unusually cheery Robyn strode in with a robe around her and a newspaper in her hands. "look at these girls," she says slapping it down on the table.

"Hill beats Schnee in the debate," "Hill approval you ten percent," "Schnee caught gawking,"

"Just a little skin got those results," she says running her hands down her hips. "Imagine what a little more could do,"

"What do you mean?" Fiona asks.

Robyn grins and walks behind her Faunus teammate. "It means from now on, the Happy Huntresses are now the Skimpy Huntresses," in a quick motion Robyn grabs Fiona's shirt and pulls it up exposing the small girls pert chest as she whines.

"R-Robyn!" Fiona cries out, cheeks turning a deep red from embarrassment.

"Isn't it exhilarating?" Robyn asks kissing her ear before picking the small faunus up. “Joanna, follow, it's time for some wardrobe changes,” She leads the taller woman into their shared bedroom while carrying the blushing faunus. In Robyn’s mind, dozens of ideas swam as she grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> I promise the next few chapters will be a bit dirtier, this was to set the stage. Additionally, I'm open to any wardrobe ideas you might have for the girls.


End file.
